


Deimos' Halloween

by TheNyghtRaven



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNyghtRaven/pseuds/TheNyghtRaven
Summary: Written totally for fun because I got an idea in my head and it refused to be quiet until I wrote it out. Deimos having a bit of fun on a day off before Halloween.





	Deimos' Halloween

A small smile tugged at the corners of Deimos’ lips as he eyed the shipping crate. He opened it carefully and tilted his head to one side as he inspected the contents, silky, dark hair falling lightly over his left eye. It had taken him weeks of careful planning and several knife-point negotiations but it was all worth it.

Nestled snugly in the crate were six pumpkins, each about the size of a person’s head. He rubbed his hands together with quiet glee as he considered the jack-o-lanterns they would become.

He spread out a sheet that he’d stolen off of Phobos’ bunk, and then carefully took the pumpkins out of the crate and set them on the sheet. Satisfied, he put the lid back on the crate and pushed it out of the way before gracefully dropping down to sit cross-legged beside the pumpkins.

His favorite butterfly knife materialized in his hand with a simple flick of his wrist, and he reached over to pull the first pumpkin over to him. Deimos chuckled softly to himself as he worked, his pale eyes sparkling with pure amusement.

Before long, he sat back and studied his first masterpiece. He grinned impishly at the Phobos pumpkin, complete with stringy, seedy bits left hanging out of the top for hair. He shoved it over to one side and started on the second one.

He didn’t keep track of the time as he worked. He had a rare day off and was quite content to enjoy himself. He’d just started the third pumpkin when he heard the door into the cargo bay open.

He frowned and tilted his head to listen. Too many times along the way, his life had depended on his keen senses and sharp reflexes. Because of this he rarely allowed himself to get too distracted- even for Jack-o-lanterns. He was just about to flip his knife into a fighting grip, his lean body tensing for a fight, when he recognized the tentative footsteps. Smiling to himself, Deimos relaxed and went back to work on the pumpkin in front of him and pretended he hadn’t noticed anything.

Sure enough, a few moments later a fluffy, blond head peeked around the corner of the large cargo container he was sitting behind. Seeing the small fighter seemingly focused on whatever he was he was doing, Ethos stepped quietly around the cargo container and edged a little closer.

He knew how cagey Deimos usually was, so stopped a safe distance away and offered a warm, shy smile. “Deimos?”

The little fighter finished the pumpkin he was on and set it to one side. He looked over and offered a nod of greeting to the navigator.

Ethos moved closer once his presence had been acknowledged and sat down beside Deimos. “Making jack-o-lanterns? Have you done them before?”

Deimos glanced over, nodding silently to the first question. Then he shrugged and shook his head at the second.

Ethos’ eyes widened a little as he took a closer look at the pumpkins. “They are really good. Encke looks scary even as a jack-o-lantern.”  Then he paused and couldn’t help but laugh when he saw the representation of his fellow navigator. “Um…why does the Phobos one have a knife stuck in it?”

Deimos gave a derisive snort and rolled his eyes.

Ethos chuckled, “Ah, he’s been getting on your nerves again?”

Deimos huffed in a way that clearly said ‘ _when isn’t he on my nerves?_ ’ and then nodded again.

Ethos nodded sympathetically. “He seems to be pretty good at that with everyone.”

The navigator blushed when Deimos showed off the most recent work of jack-o-lantern art. It was himself, in pumpkin form, right down to his dimples and kind smile. He looked back over to the fighter who seemed absorbed in the next pumpkin.

“This is amazing, Deimos.”

Deimos was glad that his hair fell far enough forward as he worked to keep the faint blush on his own cheeks from being noticed. He just shrugged quietly in response without looking up.

Ethos sat and marveled at the pumpkin for a moment, amazed at the artistic talent that he admittedly never would have expected from Deimos. It made him wonder just what other talents the little fighter kept hidden behind the cold, silent front he showed to people.

“Going to do one for yourself?” he asked with a smile. But the smile faded when he saw the shadows in Deimos’ pale eyes when he looked up to meet his gaze.

Deimos sighed and nodded to the spot beside the last pumpkin.

Ethos looked over and his frown deepened. “Aw, did that one get broken in transit?”

Deimos shook his head, eyes darkening a bit more.

Ethos hesitated as he studied Deimos. “You broke that one on purpose?”

Deimos nodded.

“Why?”

He glanced up again, and shrugged. “It’s me.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And somewhere Phobos is crying about several bottles of his favorite expensive shampoo going missing from the supply shipment. XD
> 
> Deimos traded them for his pumpkins. :)


End file.
